The Dark Lords Heir
by MidnightMassacare7
Summary: Harry is a proud Slytherin and is in love with Malfoy. Voldemort has given them both the mission of killing Dumbledore. With Neville stand in the way and Dumbledore watching their every move how will they succeed? First fanfic. Warning:Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

_The Heir of Slytherin_

The train screeched to a halt. All of the students grabbed their luggage and ran off to the carriages that would take them up to the castle. The only ones who didn't get off were Harry and Malfoy.

"What do you the think we should do? I mean how the hell does he expect us to kill him?" Malfoy stood with both hands clenched at his side and his head down. Malfoy had been fidgety the whole train ride. When Pansy Parkinson had ran up behind him to give him a hug he near jumped out of his skin and as pale as a ghost. Who could blame him though? When Voldemort turned the Malfoy Manor into his personal headquarters, making Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom into his personal office, he might as well have announced their dethroning. Harry had been spending the summer there away from Godric's Hollow, so when Voldemort gave Malfoy and Harry the mission of killing Dumbledore, he saw Malfoys' fear firsthand.

Harry walked over to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Hey, look at me." Malfoy head rose slowly until his deep hazel eyes meet Harry's vibrant green. "We have the whole school year to find a way to finish him off. All we have to do is get him alone and kill him." How they were going to do that is what Harry was worried about. Malfoy nodded in response and appeared to relax a little. "We're in this together." Harry brought both hands up to Malfoy's face and kissed him. Malfoy relaxed and leaned into Harry wrapping his arms around his back, holding him tight. Every time they kissed Harry forgot about their mission, Hogwarts, the Death Eaters, even Voldemort. There was only Malfoy. Sometimes Harry imagined them kissing like this in his home at Godric's Hollow. Living together away from the rest of the wizarding world that only knew him as _The Heir of Slytherin_.

Malfoy pulled away quickly and turned toward the sliding door. "Someone's coming." Harry must have been very distracted because now he could here loud footsteps approaching. The sliding door opened and a girl with brown, bushy hair stepped through. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Harry and Malfoy staring at her. "Oh." was all she said we she said. Harry recognized her from classes they had together. Her name was Hermione Granger. She's always hanging around with Neville Longbottom and those other red heads from Gryffindor. After an awkward moment of silence Malfoy clear his throat, his usual devilish smirk on his face. "What happened Granger? Finally realized that you don't belong here and decided to take the train back home? Glad to see you final learned your place in the world."

"Oh shut up Malfoy or I'll turn you into a ferret myself!" She stomped past Malfoy, who looked like he was going to strangle her, and grabbed the last bag from the back of the train car. It was old and tattered in places with the name Ron Weasley sewn into the front of it. She made her way back to the sliding and turned to look at Malfoy. "Best hurry and make you're to the castle, or your father won't be the only one in trouble." With a smile slowly appearing on her face she made her way out the door closing it behind her.

"Damn Mudblood! Who the hell does she think she is?" Malfoy yelled, his pale cheeks beginning to turn red. Harry reached out and grabbed his hand and slowly Malfoy's anger washed away. Usually Harry would ignore the fights between Malfoy and Hermione since they happened every other school day, but he wasn't going to let this one go. Especially not after she made Malfoy so upset. "Come on, let's go before we miss the ride up to the castle. We will take care of her later" Malfoy smiled gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before they both headed for the exit. Glad that Malfoy was distracted by evil plots for Hermione, Harry put his mind to work on how they were going to succeed in killing Dumbledore.

After the ride up to the castle they made their way to the Great Hall were all the first years nervously awaited there sorting. "Hey! What took you so long?" Blaise Zabini stood by the Slytherin table waving at both of them. Malfoy smiled made his way over to him. Harry would have done the same but he got the sudden feeling he was being watched. And he was. At the front of the hall sat Dumbledore. His crystal blue eyes, hidden behind half moon glasses, watched Harry's every move. The more they stared at each other the more Harry realized how treacherous the road ahead was for both him and Malfoy.

* * *

><p>~Hey Everybody! If you read this far I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story. :) This is my first crack at fanfiction so I would appreciate it very much if you told me what you think, what you would like to see, etc. Thanks again! ~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_~Hello everyone. Had a bit of trouble with my computer but its all fixed now. So here's the next chapter, Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.~_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

_Potions Class_

Harry walk with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise through the cobblestone dungeon toward there next class. Potions. Harry was never fond of the class and Draco usually had to pull most of the weight when it came to brewing. Professor Snape, the old Potions teacher now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, would also help Harry along by raising his Grade whenever he did poorly. As he did with all Slytherins that weren't as adept as others in the class. "I wonder how it will be having a new Potions professor." Pansy thought aloud. "To honest from what I saw at the feast last night he seem more suited for St. Mungo's then Hogwarts." Blaise laughed aloud while Harry only smirked. They made it to potions class just as Professor Slughorn started talking.

"Alright class, I am Professor Slughorn. Your new Potions teacher!" He raised his hands in the air and smiled a very crooked smile. Everyone in the classroom just stared in silence, some with their eyebrows raised in confusion. Slughorn lowered his arms slowly and cleared his throat. "Yes, uh, well then head to the cupboard and get your new potions book. After that I'll partner you up." Harry stopped mid-step and turn to walk toward Slughorn while Draco looked at him in confusion.

"umm, Professor?" Slughorn looked at him with either a look of confusion or interest on his face, Harry couldn't tell which. "What do you mean you'll partner us up?" The students always partnered themselves up since Harry could remember. For six years he has been partnered with Draco and he didn't want that changing. Slughorn's brow furrowed and he look closely at Harry. _What the hell is he staring at?_ Harry thoughtfeeling his face to check if there was something wrong. After what seem like forever a big crooked smile spread across Slughorn's face and he quickly pulled Harry into a hug, swing him back and forth. Then he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and held him by arms length.

"That scar on your head! You're Harry Potter! _The Boy Who Lived!_" Slughorn yelled at the top of his lungs, Harry wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the Astronomy tower heard him. Last year Harry started to comb his hair back in an attempt to tame it, which also put his scar on display for everyone to see. Harry was beginning to regret that. "My goodness it is so good to finally meet you in person! You know I was just talking about you to professor-"

"That's wonderful sir, but if you could answer my question please" Harry interrupted, his patience wearing thin. Slughorn look taken aback for a split second but his crooked smile returned and he nodded. "Well, umm, It is my first day back at Hogwarts so I just want to see how the students interact with one another, that's all. Now head over to the cupboard and get a textbook so we can get started." Harry turned away from Slughorn and walk toward the cupboard, giving Draco a sad look along the way. After grabbing the last book Harry joined Draco and the other Slytherins at the back of the classroom.

Slughorn grabbed a piece of parchment off his desk and began reading aloud. "Alright let's see, Hannah Abbot you're with Padma Patil. Seamus Finnigan and Michael Corner. Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." Harry's eyes widen at the last two pairs called. Neville was Harry's sworn enemy. They had started out simply as rivals, until the night they fought at the Ministry of Magic last year. They were both looking for the Prophecy, Harry with the Death Eaters and Neville with Dumbledore's Army. Cho Chang wasn't much of a threat but if she found out any information about Harry and Draco's mission she would definitely tell Neville. The students had all been paired up and everyone was making their way to a table. Harry turn to look at Draco. He had been a mess ever since Voldemort "moved in", his hair falling in his face, shadows underneath his eyes from not getting any sleep. Harry also noticed how thin Draco was getting. Harry reached for Draco's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "It'll be all right, it's just until class is over." Harry whispered. Draco looked at him "Yeah." was he said before he walked towards his table. Harry wanted to hold Draco in his arms and try to take away some of his pain. He wanted to kiss him and tell him it would all be everything would be ok as long as they stayed together.

"Missing your boyfriend already Potter?" Harry turned to see Neville standing behind him, arms folded, a very pissed off look on his face. "Wonder what Voldemort thinks of his star pupils relationship with the soon to be poor Draco Malfoy?" A great wave of rage rushes through Harry's body and he reached for his wand ready to kill Neville were he stood. "Is there a problem boys?" Slughorn stood at the front of the classroom looking confused. The whole classroom had turned to look at them. Harry could see Draco with his hand close to his wand pocket. Harry knew if he stayed here he would do something he couldn't afford to do right now. "No professor actually I'm feeling a little sick. Can I go to the nurses' office?"

"Well, uh, you'll need someone to take you." Slughorn looked like he was about to point at Neville but Draco jumped up before he could and said "I'll take him." Slughorn nodded vigorously. "Very well then Potter. I'll give you a make assignment" Harry nodded and walk out of the classroom with Draco following behind. They walked in silence down the cobbled dungeon. Harry was fuming. He had never felt so much hater for one person. It was one thing to talk about Harry, but to say something about like that about Draco was unforgivable. Feel a sudden wave of tiredness wash over him, Harry stopped.

"Harry are you alrigh-" Draco was silenced by Harry's lips. This is what Harry needed, what he desired. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry, melting into his body. Their kiss deepened with each passing moment. All of Harry's anger began to dissipate. He loved love the blond more then he could express with words. He loved that he could call Draco his, that those cool gray eyes looked at him like they did. Harry could feel Draco's stiffness through his pants. He slowly started to reach down and began to stroke him. Draco gasped and head feel back. Harry stroked quicker and placed kisses on Draco's neck. Draco moaned and called out his name in quiet whispers. Draco grabbed at Harry's hair and tugged making him grunt in pleasure. Harry kissed his way up Draco's neck, making his way to his lips.

Voices approached them from the hallway behind them. Harry and Draco quickly detached from each other and quickly tried to fix themselves. The closer the voices got the more Harry could understand what they were saying. "Look Ron! I know Harry is up to something. When I went to go get the bag you left on the train, which was very irresponsible I might add, I heard him say something about Voldemort and Dumbledore. I think he and Draco are trying to-" Hermione cut her rant short as she and Ron turned the corner and saw the very people she was talking about. Ron's face was covered in shock while Hermione's looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. Harry knew she noticed how he and Draco both were red faced and sweaty. The four of them stood in silence staring at each other. Then in an instant they all had their wands out, spells flying through the air.

* * *

><p><em>~I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible so stay tuned! Thanks again for reading!~<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_~Hello everyone! Got quite a few Story Alerts for the last chapter! I hope you guys are liking it so far. Well, here is the next Chapter! :D_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Of It's Characters**

* * *

><p><em><span>Duel in the Dungeon<span>_

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Confundus!"

The dark dungeon lit up as spell shot through the air. Harry and Draco hid around the corner of the hallway firing spells one after the other while Ron and Hermione did the same on the opposite end. Harry quickly turned the corner and rushed at them. Ron did the same, just as he expected.

"Ron, no!" Hermione yelled, her hand reaching out to stop him.

"Stupefy!" bright red light shot out from Ron's wand and past Harry's head as he ran past him toward Hermione. Her eyes widen as see saw him approaching.

Harry lifted his wand and shouted "Serpensortia!" A cobra flew out of the tip of his wand at Hermione, barely missing her throat. She ran to the opposite wall and pointed her wand at the snake as it slithered closer to her. While she was distracted he looked back toward Draco and saw the he and Ron were throwing spells back and forth at each other. Harry felt a pang of fear as he saw dodging and block incoming spells. He knew he had to distract Ron and Harry had the perfect idea. A smirk on his face, Harry pointed his wand at the cobra and said "Engorgio!"

The cobra began to grow until it was almost twice the size of Nagini. "_Wrap around her" _Harry commanded in Parseltongue. The cobra obeyed and began to circle Hermione's feet. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and fell to the floor. She screamed and pushed at the snake as it wrapped around her waist working its way up. Ron turned his head to look just as Draco stupefied him. Ron hit the wall behind him, and fell to the floor. Just as Draco turn to smile at Harry a spell hit him in the back. Draco yelled in pain and tumbled to the floor next to Ron.

"No!" Harry ran toward Draco, skidding to a halt when he saw Neville pointing his wand at Draco. "Neville get away from him or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Neville looked him straight in the eyes showing no fear. "Destroy the snake." Neville lift his hand and pointed to Hermione, who was still trying to push the snake off her.

Harry did as he said, not wanting Draco to get hurt. Point his wand in Hermione's direction he said "Vipera Evanesca." The snake burned away, turning into ash. Hermione sighed in relief and picked up of wand. She walked over to Neville and hugged him. Harry had the urge to jinx her but knew Neville would harm Draco if he tried.

"You alright?" Neville asked her.

"Yes I'm fine, but what about Ron?" Hermione knelt down by Ron, who lay on the floor unconscious.

"He banged his head but he should be fi-"

"You have what you want! Now if you don't put down damn wand down I will kill you!" Harry threatened. There was a soft moan. Harry looked down to see Draco slowly waking up. Neville and Hermione turned their heads to look. Harry seized the moment. He pointed his wand in both their faces and shouted "Lumos Maxima!" They threw their hands up trying to shield themselves from the light. Harry grabbed the half conscious Draco and ran. Harry could hear spells hitting the walls behind them, but he didn't look back. When they made it to hallway near the Great Hall they stopped running, hunched and breathing heavily. A group of first year Ravenclaws stared at them as they passed by, whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"Look it's Harry Potter!"

"Isn't he the one _You-Know-Who_ tried to kill?"

"Yeah, but my dad says he's working for him now."

"I heard that-"There voices grew distant as they disappeared down the next corridor.

After a moments rest Harry look at Draco and said "Come on, we have to tell Voldemort that Dumbledore knows what we are planning." Harry was sure that if Hermione and Ron knew they were going to kill Dumbledore that meant Neville knew. That also meant that Dumbledore most definitely knew.

"How are we going to tell him?" Draco asked, walking swiftly down the corridor with Harry.

"We'll use the fireplace in the Chamber." Harry replied. Draco stopped suddenly and looked at Harry with fear in his eyes. Harry turned to look at him. "What?"

"I'm not going down there with that damn thing." Draco had always hated going into the chamber were Harry's basilisk slept. Harry had perfected his Parseltongue and was in complete control of the basilisk, but Draco still didn't trust him.

"Draco. It's the only safe place we can talk to him." Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him close. He looked Draco in the eyes before he leaned down and kissed him. He could feel Draco trembling as they embraced each other. He pulled away and whispered "I love you. I won't let anything harm you. Ever."

Draco looked into Harry's vibrant green eyes and whispered back "I love you to."

They kissed one last time before making their to the deserted girl's bathroom were the Chamber of Secrets lay hidden.

* * *

><p><em>~Stay tuned everyone cuz the next chapter is going to be a Drarry filled one! Also remember to review! ;D~<em>


End file.
